


People In The Streets

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Summary: Roger can't resist you in a summer dress
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen) & Reader





	People In The Streets

There were very few things Roger Taylor found more attractive than a woman in a sundress.   
Especially his woman in a sundress.. 

You 

"They were just so feminine and flattering", he said and something about seeing you in one drove him absolutely wild. 

This warm day you chosed a simple pink one, as you walked together from lunch to the studio with him.   
The wind flowed the dress around your legs and you sighed. 

The breeze felt nice in the hot London summer.

\- Roger? you questioned, suddenly realizing he was several feet behind you., You alright?   
\- You.. Mmmm.. just...you look incredible, he almost stuttered.   
A hoarse laugh slipped from his lips I see that you don't have any panties today love..

He tried to catch up, coming in close so he could whisper in your ear. 

\- So fucking sexy Y/N   
\- Sexy? , you frowned a bit

Since just last night you had worn some downright sexy lingerie.. Just for him.   
He nodded, coming even closer and pressing an open mouthed kiss right on your neck. 

\- God, I could take you right here.. right now, he growled

The thought of it sent a thrilling shiver down your spine.

\- Rog,. you breathed shallow, We're in public.. In the middle of the day.  
\- And?.. Doesn't bother me my dove he said, 

Gently swirling his tongue around in your neck that made you gasp for air

\- You'll be late, you moaned

While you were rubbing your thighs together for some relief.

\- Exuses Exuses he tutted.. Fred's late all the time

Bringing up his hand up to just barely graze your nipples with his thumb.

He glanced around and with a giggle you ducked between two buildings. 

The narrow alley was shaded and empty. As soon as you were out of sight from people he pushed you against the wall and crashed his lips to yours. You moaned into his mouth.   
He went for your neck again as your fingers tangeled in his blonde hair.   
He yanked down the straps of your dress, revealing your breasts to him.

He lifted your leg to rest on his hip, and he could feel your heat on his thigh.   
He put his lips around your nipple and swirled his tongue fast around it. 

A strangled moan tore from your throat, and he put his hand over your mouth to stifle you.

\- Be quiet, love, he said, smiling, There's a whole street full of people.

He just chuckled.   
Then he unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, freeing his cock.   
You licked your lips from the pure sight.   
Slowly, he pushed your dress up your thighs before dipping a finger into your soaked pussy.

\- Ahhhhh Roger.. Mmmm

He slid into you and wasted no time in setting a rather brutal pace. 

He added his thumb on to your clit, and his free hand returned to cover your mouth because you couldn't control the sounds you were making. 

Sweat beaded on your chest and back as Roger fucked you against the warm brick wall. You saw that his face was flushed as he pounded into you. Your hands tugged his hair and he groaned, slowing down a bit.

Your heart rate picked up and your hips began to jerk to meet Roger's. You were so close, so so close 

Finally, with a muffled cry, you came around him.   
He quickly pulled out of you and you sank down on your knees, taking him into your mouth, finishing him off.   
His warm seed came like a cascade and you took every drop

\- AHHHH FUCK LOVE, he threw back his head 

When you both had come down, he helped you back on your feet, and pulled your dress straps back over your shoulders. He tucked himself back into his pants before kissing you.

\- Omg , love he said., I was going to be distracted all day if I didn't get to fuck you at least once in that dress.


End file.
